House-Mates
by Beloved-Soulless
Summary: After years of being apart, Smaug shows up on Bilbo's front door. Anthropomorphic dragon porn with the table spoon of plot.


Bilbo and Frodo stood in the kitchen, tossing in ingredients for their stew, all the vegetables were cut into nice bite sized chucks, and the meat was marinated and cut to perfection. Frodo chatted on and on about his day with the gardener's son as Bilbo smiled and nodded, he laughed as Frodo finished the tale of how he and Sam had recreated one of his own stories with the scarecrows playing the part of trolls. Unexpectedly there was a loud rap on the door.

"Who could that be?" Frodo wondered, racing to the door. Bilbo caught him by the shoulder and spun him back towards the kitchen.

"It's too late for visitors. Watch the pot." Bilbo stomped his way to the front door. He couldn't hear any voices on the other side, which thankful for Bilbo, ruled out the possibility of a party of Dwarves coming for supper. He took a deep breath and creaked open the door, peering through the small gap. He gasped and the door fell open, revealing none other than the fearsome dragon that once inhabited the lonely mountain.

"Smaug?!" Bilbo shouted, the door lightly thudding against the interior wall. Smaug's pale skin shone in the light of the rising moon, the red ting of the scattering of scales standing out even more. The hard angles of his face seemed as timeless as the rest of him, in the ten odd years since he had seen him last he hadn't aged a day. His black hair looked windswept and far curlier than the last time he had seen his human form.

"Yes, I could track your scent anywhere. Although, I was expecting something a little bit more, considering. Although based on your appearance when we first met and your priorities I shouldn't have held the notion of your home to be anything more than quaint." Smaug ducked into the Hobbit hole, taking in the rounded halls with glowing yellow eyes. Bilbo stopped with his arm still outstretched to the door, the only change in Smaug's appearance was the lack of his large leathery tail and wings he usually kept from his original form. Bilbo could almost congratulate him for his forethought to look more human, but by the look of the peculiar nubs protruding from his back that it would be short lived.

"U-uncle, why is there a naked man in our front room?" Frodo peaked around the corner form the dining room, at the young age of fifteen he only stood three feet, and hadn't yet hit his last growth spurt.

"Naked!" He squeaked, coming out of his daze. He rushed to the living room and grabbed the afghan from the couch, he ran back and wrapped it around the dragon's waist. By this time Smaug and Frodo had engaged in a silent staring battle.

"Frodo, my boy, this is an old, _odd,_ friend of mine." Neither broke their intense gaze to acknowledge Bilbo's rushed excuse. He sighed out loud, hoping this wouldn't be like the incident with the Dwarves.

"Frodo, I think it's about time you went to bed."

"But I haven't finished supper!" stamping his foot for emphasize. Smaug broke his gaze to look at Bilbo.

"I have also not eaten yet." Frodo smiled and grabbed Smaug's hand, leading him further into the house.

"Come on, we have plenty to stew to go around. Don't forget about the door Uncle." Frodo called over his shoulder to the bewildered Hobbit.

"Too old for this, too damn old for this." Bilbo mumbled to himself as he shut the door quietly after quickly sticking his head out the door to see if anyone had seen the whole affair. He trudged back to the dining room, shaking his head.

"Be lucky if the whole of the Shire hasn't heard about this before day breaks." He froze in the doorway, Frodo and Smaug sat side by side, both with steaming bowl of stew in front of them, Frodo curiously asking any question that popped into his head.

"What's your name?"

"Smaug."

They paused to eat a spoonful of stew, Bilbo sat across from his, not even reaching for his spoon.

"How old are you?"

"Older than the mountains."

Another spoonful, Bilbo blinked sluggishly, not believing the mundane turn this situation took.

"Why don't you have clothes?"

"I forgot that clothes were customary."

"How do you know my Uncle?"

Bilbo cut in before Smaug could open his mouth. "Friends, just old friends." He frowned at the Hobbit.

"There really is no reason to lie to the boy, he's old enough to understand."

"Yeah! I'm old enough." Frodo piped in. Bilbo buried his head in his hands.

"We're partners." Smaug finally stated when he realized that Bilbo would never be able to get the words out.

"Oh like Marie and Rose?"

"No, they're half sisters, more like Cottar and Doderik" Bilbo mumbled through his hands.

"But you told me that they were just house-mates!"

"Is that what all Hobbits do, lie to their offspring?"

"You're not helping Smaug."

"I was supposed to be helping?"

Bilbo's face was flushed and he waved his hands about. "Enough, both of you, eat your stew before it gets cold." He finally picked up his spoon and started on his own, though sadly it had cooled off considerably since he first sat down. Frodo and Smaug started a look and a shrug before eating silently. For the next couple minutes all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves out the window and the scraping of metal on wooden bowls. Once they finished Bilbo grabbed al their bowls and tossed them into the soapy water, quickly scrubbing them clean.

"It's high time for bed Frodo." Bilbo stated, drying his hands.

"But I want to stay up and talk with Smaug." Smaug patted the young boys head.

"No, tomorrow, I need to talk with Smaug now." Frodo pushed away from the table and jumped to his feet.

"You two need to talk like Cottar and Doderik need two bedrooms." Smaug snickered as Bilbo stood flabbergasted. Frodo smiled and skipped off to his room, loudly shutting his door behind him. Bilbo whipped his head around to stare accusingly at Smaug.

"I told you he was old enough to understand."

"Shut it!" He threw up his hands in frustration and walked out of the room.

"Oh! Are we going to have our "talk" now?" Smaug stood and followed the hobbit, leaving the blanket on the chair. He followed him through the house to Bilbo's room, he wouldn't look at Smaug as he entered, only closing the door firmly behind him. Smaug gracefully sat on the edge of the bed, his legs scandalously spread apart. Bilbo turned to face him, blush rushing to his face, eyes widening and pulse racing.

"What, what happened to the blanket?" he swallowed dryly.

"It was itchy, so I left it." He raised a hand and with one finger beckoned Bilbo forward, he followed with no complaint.

"Strip." He whispered into Bilbo's ear, dragging his tongue along the shell, nibbling on the sensitive skin just below his ear. Bilbo cast a sideways glance to the closed door before quickly undoing his belt, letting his pants drop. Smaug dug his hands right under Bilbo shirt and pulled it off. Bilbo's blush deepened; the years of the sheltered Shire life had given Bilbo a few extra pounds around the middle. Smaug smirked at him, drawing him closer by wrapping his long slender legs around his waist. Bilbo's heart rate spiked at the erotic feeling of skin on skin after too many years. Bilbo cupped the side of Smaug's face, he paused breathing unevenly before kissing him. The kiss was awkward and messy, noses bumped and teeth clashed.

"You've grown bolder in your age." Smaug muttered through the kiss, licking at the hobbits lower lip.

"You have no idea." Bilbo pushed the dragon backwards; he skimmed his hands down his sides, stopping at his hips. He kissed from his pelvis down to his inner thigh. He softly lapped at the red, slightly more pointed, head. Smaug's head tilted backwards, a breathy groan escaping him. He jerked his hips up into Bilbo's talented mouth. He gripped his head and pushed him down further.

"My wicked dragonling. The things you can do with your tongue. Should I be jealous?"

He combed his long fingers through the curly hair atop Bilbo's head, gripping the back of his head tighter. He looked at him through half lidded eyes, the gold shinning out brighter than the candle in the fading daylight. Bilbo moaned around his cock, sucking hard. He relaeased it with a wet pop, slowly stroking it with a free hand, the other was sprayed out over Smaug's hips to keep him from chocking him.

"Don't worry. I was always thinking of you." He winked at Smaug and turn his head back down to leave a wet trail of kisses down the length of his cock. He mouth harshly over the base and balls. Smaug only groaned again rutting his hips into Bilbo's face.

"I won't put up with this infernal teasing for much longer." The dragon's chests heaved, sweat string to glisten on his skin.

"You're acting like a randy boy." He licked a strip up to the head again, lightly biting it. A gargled growl grew louder from the bed as Bilbo finally fitted his mouth of his sizable cock. His lips stretched taunt over the engorged member. He closed his eyes in concentration as he swallowed around Smaug, he felt the tip against the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and screwed up his eyes. He started in on a fast pace, bobbing his head up and down. Smaug's groans and growls grew in every movement. Bilbo started to rut against Smaug's leg, that trembled under his ministrations. Smaug buried both hands in Bilbo's hair holding him down, the sensations of his twitching tongue and flex throat brought him closer to climax. Tears gathered in the corners of Bilbo's eyes, he patted Smaug's stomach and he released him, only to quickly dart down and shove his tongue down his throat. Bilbo was getting increasingly dizzy with pleasure, he broke of the brutal kiss and panted in his mouth, moving faster against Smaug. He lazily slid up till he was sitting in Smaug's lap, he closed two hands around both their cocks and stroked vigorously. He moaned into Smaug's neck, Smaug thrust into his closed hands, biting down on Bilbo's shoulder. The muscles in his stomach twitched as a warning to his oncoming orgasms. His eyes opened in slits as he pressed a finger into Bilbo's hole. Bilbo cried out and came on his hands and their cocks. He rocked into him, drawing out his climax. Smaug moaned in his ear, cumming in heavy ropes.

Bilbo leaned forward sleepily, nuzzling into Smaug's neck. Smaug smiled into his hair, dragging them backwards till they were resting against the pillows. The bed was too short of Smaug's long form, he turned on his side, encircling Bilbo like his piles of gold. Bilbo shivered as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The sweat and seed cooling in the night air, the candle on the bed side table finally flickered out in a tendril of smoke. Smaug pulled the thick blanket over the both of him.


End file.
